Easy to Love
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Remus and Hermione first met in the Hogwarts Express. This follows their budding romance until the War. 5 Drabbles. Will be in Chronological order. Note: Hermione was born in the Marauder Era. :)
1. Warmth

**A/N: For the sake of my sanity and this pairing, Hermione was born in the age of the Marauders. So, she's a First Year when they are, too. It'll be in chronological order. It's my first time writing this pairing ... :)**

 **Written For: The 5 Drabbles Competition**

 **Pairing: Remus/Hermione**

 **Prompt Used: Warmth**

 **Word count: 395**

* * *

Remus Lupin glanced at the bushy haired girl across from him on the train. He had been so nervous when she suddenly opened the compartment and asked if she could sit. He agreed hesitantly. His father had told him he couldn't make friends at Hogwarts. They might find out about his secret.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked smiling.

"R-Remus Lupin," he managed to say. He hoped she wouldn't speak to him anymore.

"I've read about Hogwarts in Hogwarts A History," she began. "Don't you think it's amazing?"

Remus nodded, saying nothing. He hoped she would take the hint.

"I do wonder what house I'll be in," she mused. "Slytherin's out. Hufflepuff seems too mild for me. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. But Gryffindor seems like the better choice, don't you think?"

Remus spoke before he could stop himself. "Gryffindor is the house of the brave. I think I'd like to be sorted there. But Ravenclaw was my father's house."

She beamed at him. "I've always had trouble on sticking up for myself so I think Gryffindor can help me! I do read a lot so Ravenclaws a possibility. But the Ravenclaw house is for wisdom."

Remus nodded. He was always the shy kid, so he could sympathize with Hermione. "I know what you mean. Books have always been there for me."

Hermione nodded eagerly. She seemed pleased to find another book lover. "I have a book with me. It's a muggle one. Want to see it?"

Remus nodded shyly. He knew he shouldn't get close but it was easy to talk to her. He felt carefree and like a regular eleven year old boy. Not a werewolf.

"It's called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," she said, blushing. "It kind of reminded me of myself a bit. She get's thrust into a world which she doesn't know…"

Remus smiled. "It sounds interesting. Can I borrow it?"

She nodded, smiling happily. He was kind of stunned by her smile. It was very pretty. She handed him the book and their hands touched. He was surprised by the warmth she radiated. He blushed and took the book. Hermione coughed a little and pulled back her hand. They enjoyed the rest of the ride in comfortable silence as they read their own books.

He could still feel the little bit of warmth on his hand.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	2. Scarf

**A/N: So this is my second attempt. They are in their Thid Year. *crosses fingers in hope that it turned out well***

 **Prompt: Scarf**

 **Word count: 401**

* * *

Remus laughed as Sirius, James, and Peter talked about the lastest prank they pulled. This time in included charming Professor McGonagall's robes bright pink. That did not sit well with the witch at all.

"So, are you going with us to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "I already made plans with Hermione."

They teased him until he was out of sight with Hermione heading towards Hogsmeade.

"I'm looking forward to visiting the bookshop," Hermione rambled, a pink flush spread across her cheeks from the cold air. "My parents can't owl me wizard books! And they're so interesting!"

Remus chuckled softly as he listened to her talk on about books. "Really, you would read all day if you didn't have classes!"

Hermione blushed, making her cheeks bright red. "I don't read _that_ much."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Really?"

Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded sheepishly. "I guess I do."

Remus smiled as they made it to the bookstore. He held the door open like a proper gentleman. "After you my lady."

Hermione laughed as she entered. "That was sweet of you, Remus."

This time it was Remus' turn to blush. "It's what you deserve."

Hermione turned away to hide her ever growing blush. They browsed around the bookstore for a long time until they found what they were looking for. Remus couldn't understand why his heart would speed up when their hands touched slightly while they reached for the same book. Their conversations became more flustered and nervous as they began to notice the other more.

Remus noticed Hermione shiver as the cold air hit her neck. He frowned as he realized she didn't have a scarf. "Hermione, where's your scarf?"

She laughed. "I must've forgotten it."

Remus quickly undid his scarf and stepped in front of her. He wrapped his scarf around her making sure it was secure. He looked into her eyes and realized their close proximity. She was so tiny but he could tell she would fit snuggly at his side. How did he not notice before what he felt? She breathed in deeply and leaned forward. He leaned in forward, too.

At that moment he realized how much heat they emitted. They leaned backwards and laughed. They made their way to The Three Broomsticks and sat down enjoying each others calming presence. Their hands firmly intertwined.


	3. Tea

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked, her eyes and tone screamed excitement.

Remus laughed, nodding. "Yes, I can."

She pouted but grinned once more. "I'm so excited about being a prefect! You're one, too!"

"It is expected. You have the highest marks, 'Mione," Remus reminded his girlfriend.

She laughed. "I guess I do, but so do you, Rem."

"If only my grades in Potions didn't suck, then I could easily beat you, " he replied, grinning as she frowned. "Only joking, of course."

She smiled and engulfed him in a giant hug. He recoiled in pain. She let go of him grimacing. "The last moon really hurt, didn't it?"

He smiled softly. Hermione had to be the most considering person he ever met. "It's not that bad. I had James, Peter, and Sirius to help me through the night."

She sighed longingly. "If only I could be there."

Remus shook his head. "No, you know I don't desire you to see me in that state. The Marauders do an amazing job of keeping me safe, really."

Hermione lifted her head so her chocolate eyes met his amber ones. "I really do love you. I need you to be safe, Remus. It's hard for me to see you like that."

He smiled, his lips meeting hers. He gently pulled back after a moment. "I love you, too. At least I know you're continually there, holding my favorite tea, as soon as I regain consciousness."

Hermione laughed softly as she leaned onto his shoulder. "I do hope that a Potion could be made to help you."

Remus kissed the top of her head. Hermione leaned on his good shoulder and Remus put his arm around her dainty shoulders. They stayed in that position for a long time as the train moved over the lands.


	4. Library

**A/N: Hello. This is the second to last drabble. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Prompt: Library**

 **Please Review :)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will.**

* * *

"You can't be serious," Hermione asked incredulously. She stood up and started stacking her books furiously.

Remus smiled ruefully. "I'm not as impulsive as him."

"Don't even start with that." Hermione rolled her eyes. She huffed impatiently as she waited for his answer. "We can't be too hasty, Rem."

Remus sighed, closing his Transfiguration book. "I am going to join right away."

"Remember what Professor Dumbledore said?" She reminded him. "About enjoying life."

"We need to stop him."

"But to join straight away after this year ends?" She asked softly.

Remus stood helping Hermione carry the pile of books. "Dumbledore needs me."

She sighed, nodding reluctantly. "I know."

"Are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. For the sake of the Wizarding World."

Remus smiled and hugged her. "Let's just enjoy Seventh Year as much as we can."

Hermione laughed, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Let's get out the Library then."


	5. Easy to Love You

**A/N: Well, this is it. The last drabble. Thank you all who followed this. Please Review. :)**

 **Prompt: Easy to Love You by Theory of a Dead Man**

 **Word count: 408**

* * *

 _I hope you never leave_

 _Cause baby you're so good to me_

 _You have all that I ever need_

Remus shut his eyes; drowning out Greyback's voice. He was in his pack for months now. Straight out of Hogwarts and right into the Order this horrible mission was assigned to him. Dumbledore had chosen him specifically because he was a werewolf.

The worst of all was that he couldn't tell Hermione.

 **oOOo**

"Remus!" she cried as he stumbled into their flat late in the night, or early in the morning. "What happened?"

Remus flinched at her loud voice. "Nothing."

"You've been gone for a whole month!" she accused, tears waiting to burst. "A whole month!"

He looked down, mostly ashamed. He could hear his same excuse beginning to tire. "It's for the Order."

"Isn't is always?" Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes. "James and Lily married, you know. They couldn't hold it off any longer. They wanted you to be there."

Remus nodded sadly. He wanted to be there but his mission wouldn't allow him. He hated these nights the most. Coming home to Hermione without a good excuse but the Order. She looked crestfallen each time he left.

Their days were numbered.

 **oOOo**

 _The best part of being with you,_

 _To know you are with me_

"Go until he calls again!" Greyback snarled.

Remus opened his eyes quickly. He scrambled up as the other werewolf's left. He snuck out quickly; not wasting another moment in this hellhole.

"Hermione!" he called when he managed to make it to their flat. The Order could wait longer.

She was at the table reading what appeared to be important documents. "Remus?"

Remus quickly walked over to her and engulfed her in a wolf hug. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

She cried silently, grinning. "How dare you leave me for so long, Rem?"

He laughed as she swatted him. "I'll try not to."

Hermione kissed him softly. They leaned against one another for a moment before she drew back. "I love you, Remus John Lupin. I'm a bloody fool and I love you."

'It's so easy to love you." Remus smiled softly. His own tears trailing down his cheeks. "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."

 _Hard to forget all the moments when_

 _We'd be sitting there hoping it would never end_

 _Cause this is meant to be_

 _So baby, will you marry me?_


End file.
